


归属

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 他们结婚了 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 外出巡视的两个月的皇帝回来了，他第一时间去见自己的丈夫……





	归属

**Author's Note:**

> 皇帝！莱因哈特x亲王！杨威利  
> 偏原著背景，已婚设定

“亲王呢？”  
这是结束了为期一个半月的视察工作，还穿着正式礼服的皇帝走进新无忧宫的第一句话。  
“殿下在温室花园，陛下。”

冬日阳光和煦，占地面积不大的温室花园中绿植如茵，花繁叶茂，花园中间摆了一张桌子和一圈看起来就非常舒服的躺椅，通常是格里华德女大公召开下午茶会——或者杨亲王偷懒睡午觉的好地方。  
莱因哈特隔着十来米就看见躺椅背上“长”出来的黑色脑袋，他放轻脚步走到自己丈夫身后，新银河帝国第二尊贵的男人正以一个略为奇葩的姿势打瞌睡，头向后扬起搭在躺椅背上，盖着书本，脚则高高翘起放在一旁桌子上，整个身子呈现一种半悬空的V字形，莱因哈特突然觉得自己可以理解女侍从长所说的“殿下随时随地都能入睡”所指为何了。  
伸手拿开杨脸上盖着的书籍——在午睡者被光亮打扰前用自己瓷器一般的手指遮住他的眼睛——《幽灵山庄杀人事件》？莱因哈特挑起秀丽的眉毛，阅读爱好大概是他和杨之间少有的不合拍之一，他的丈夫阅读范围之杂之广，实在令他望尘莫及。  
不过……他可不是专门来看杨睡觉的。  
莱因哈特扫了眼指向下午三点的时钟，这可不是常规的午睡时间，他的丈夫看书看到睡着甚至忘记了自己时隔一个半月才归来的伴侣，这可真是——  
该罚。

把书放到一旁，莱因哈特用空着的手从背后揽住杨的腰——防止他待会受惊过度跌到地上去。开始专心致志的在自己丈夫身上点火——把白嫩可爱的耳垂含在嘴里用牙摩擦，舌头深入耳廓内部舔吻，一个个草莓出现在杨比莱因哈特肤色稍深的脖颈上，怀里人的呼吸从平稳转向急促，待到莱因哈特狠狠一口咬在自己丈夫脖子上，杨终于尖叫出声，翘在桌子上的腿胡乱蹬了两下，整个身子往下一滑——要不是皇帝早有准备，皇帝的伴侣本人可能会因为摔青屁股而坐立不安好几天。  
“莱因哈特？你什么时候回来的？”  
“十一点四十分伯伦希尔停靠航空港，两点三十五分专车行驶进入皇宫大门……”莱因哈特松开捂住杨眼睛的手，顺着杨的肩膀向下抓住他的手腕拉到嘴边吻咬，“……不仅没去航空港接我，连在门口等我都不愿意嗯？”  
自知理亏的杨缩了缩脖子：“不小心看书入了迷哈哈，喂你在往哪摸！”  
“往下摸。”莱因哈特正直的回答。  
揽住杨腰的那只手早已摸到宽松的毛衣内部，杨的腹部并不像其它领兵将领一般结实，穿上衣服就看不出来的柔软小肚子手感一流，不过这不是莱因哈特此次的重点所在，他只是稍微揉了几把就直奔目的地——脐下三寸的男性象征。  
“喂——喂！”只有一只手能用的杨慌忙去扒拉莱因哈特的手腕，“这可是白天！露天温室！”  
“我进来前让他们远离了。”  
“他们……天啊。”杨被莱因哈特孩子般的任性击败了，这种此地无银的做法，要是今天让他得手了，简直不敢想象以后要怎么面对卫兵和侍女们善意调侃的目光。  
杨的左手用力按住已经深入自己裤子里的帝国最尊贵的左手，被莱因哈特松开的右手则努力去抓莱因哈特那只掀起毛衣，在杨胸口挑逗的右手——魔术师一生历经大大小小战役数百，眼下这个场面所带来的的紧张感在他看来都能计入前三，白日宣淫的羞耻感令这位号称不败的智将努力转动脑筋绝地求生：“不行……这个姿势我难受，你绕过来，来我正面再继续。”  
杨眯起眼睛目测自己到温室另一个出口的距离，不太远，有几秒间隔的话哪怕是自己也能在莱因哈特追过来前逃出去——至于之后是被抗到卧室还是浴室先不去想，总比光天化日在花园里做好！  
“好呀。”莱因哈特松开手，却没有像杨想的那样绕过躺椅，而是双手一撑，整个人从躺椅上方翻过来，正好挡住准备起身往外冲的杨，把他重新压回躺椅——这次是真·躺在椅子上了。  
“现在，可以继续了吧。”  
常胜的天才微笑看向自己的丈夫，俯下身去。

“唔……不行……”  
杨死死用胳膊遮住眼睛，拒绝面对明亮的日光，他的毛衣被褪到肩上，赤裸的胸膛布满红色的淤痕，裤子则被随手丢在地毯上，帝国最尊贵的那颗脑袋正伏在他的双腿间，用牙齿轻轻撕咬细嫩敏感的大腿根部皮肤。  
空旷已久的黄金狮子饿到极致反而有了逗弄猎物的心思，莱因哈特用手扶着杨的膝盖向外打开，被拉伸的肌肤紧绷着微微颤抖，那条发布过帝国律法的舌头将津液涂满杨最隐私的部位，漂亮的嘴唇在杨腿间吸允出颜色鲜艳的痕迹，含住一边球囊拉扯又吐出，舌尖偶尔滑过颤巍巍挺立的柱体不做停留，最终在铃口凹陷处蜻蜓点水般做起穿刺动作。  
“别逗……我……”  
伸出手摸索着抓住那头奢华的金发，杨一时竟不知该向上拉还是向下按，莱因哈特放上了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草——他给杨做了个极其短暂的深喉，撤出时还依依不舍的咬了下频临爆发的蘑菇头。  
杨不由失声，追寻快乐的本能令他反射性把莱因哈特的脑袋用力按下去，随后而来的极致快感却让他控制不住，直接释放在莱因哈特嘴里。  
皇帝呛了两声，捂住嘴把浊液吐在手心，杨不顾身子还软着，警觉地挣扎起来：“……你别想用那个啊，茶水也好唾液也好精液也好，通通不许用！我还不想疼死！”他灵机一动：“没有润滑就不做！你去拿，不许叫人，或者我们一起回卧室。”  
你敢去拿我就敢溜，总之不在这里做，自以为计得的杨元帅美滋滋的盘算起来。  
而莱因哈特对此的回答是，从只有一点点凌乱的帝国大元帅礼服里，摸出了一个避孕套。  
“继续？”  
杨目瞪口呆，第一次觉得自己也许没有那么了解曾经最大的敌人和现在的丈夫。

“你……在礼服里……乱放什么东西！”  
杨的上半身埋在躺椅上的抱枕里，双腿叉开跪在地毯上，诚然这会让他的腰好受很多，但大白天的摆出后入的姿势还是令他有点羞耻，结结巴巴的没话找话分散注意力。  
“是谁拒绝和我一起出行，让我四十四天孤枕难眠？”正在用修长手指进行扩张的莱因哈特愤愤一巴掌拍在杨的臀上，换来小声惊叫，“这东西我从出发就揣着，日思夜想回来就地办了你！”  
“哈，那我不去航空港岂不是绝好的决定——啊！别摁——”被狠狠照顾敏感点的杨惊喘着向躺椅上爬，又被拽回了原地，“我跟、跟着你去算什么，让那些军校学生围观一下前同盟最后一任元帅还是，见识一下新帝国最大的战犯，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
刚伸入第四根手指的莱因哈特果断拔出手指，勃发的肉刃悍然捅进甬道，直直顶在前列腺的位置——稳准狠用自嘲踩到皇帝雷点的杨瞬间遭受欲望的灭顶之灾，喊叫刚出喉咙就被莱因哈特的手捂了回去，银河霸主将自己整个伏在杨背上，贴近他的耳朵：“朕以为你知道，”他变了自称，“杨威利，不，威利·Y·冯·罗严克拉姆亲王殿下，你是朕的法定伴侣，帝国第一顺位继承人，朕不在时你拥有完整的摄政权。”皇帝野兽一般的鞭挞着身下的肉体，“朕修改婚姻法和宪法是为了让你光明正大的站在朕身边，而不是让你囿于曾经的身份自我囚禁！”  
“轻……轻点……啊！别一直……啊啊啊莱因哈特你停下！停下！！！”骤然承受狂风暴雨般撞击的杨根本无法分辨刚才皇帝在他耳边说了什么，疯狂地摇着头，被拖入欲望沼泽万劫不复。  
一轮粗暴的性爱过后，莱因哈特横抱起几乎瘫在地毯上的丈夫让他窝进躺椅休息，亲吻他磨得有些发红的膝盖，嘶喊得喉咙发哑的杨早就不记得现在是不是白天外面是不是有人在守着，胸膛起伏如同鼓风机：“你，你，突然发什么疯……”  
“我可没觉得我在发疯——”莱因哈特顺着大腿腰线一路点吻到杨的胸膛：“我只是突然发现你的某些观点令我非常，非常不认同——”小巧的乳首被卷入唇舌，“所以我打算一次性纠正好它。”  
“什么——？喂我累了——等等——”  
杨发现自己被摆弄成面朝莱因哈特，叉开腿跪在他身上的危险姿势，而莱因哈特一只手将杨的双手固定在背后，另一只手掐住杨的腰，轻轻往下一带，已经被蹂躏得足够松软的穴口顿时温顺的吞入度过不应期的肉刃——

还要，多久啊——  
精神有些涣散的杨眼前一片模糊的色块，感觉除了那抹耀眼的金色外再辨认不出其它颜色，耳边有什么熟悉的声音在絮絮叨叨，下身勃发的欲望被恶魔的手指禁锢，快感与痛感攀附着叠加，理智举旗投降，只剩本能还在苦苦支撑。  
“我是谁？”  
白皙的手指拉扯着黑色的发丝，让其主人高扬起头颅露出修长的脖颈；  
“你是……莱因哈特……！！放——放开！”  
杨扶着莱因哈特的肩膀，挣扎着试图靠膝盖的力量撑起身子远离撕开下体的凶器；  
“我是谁——”  
金发的雄狮咬住猎物的喉咙；  
“皇，皇帝陛——噫——”  
力竭的牡鹿重重坠下，又被刺激得半弹起来；  
“我是你的谁！”  
银河的霸主含着俘虏的喉结厮磨发出最终询问；  
“我的，我的，我的丈夫！哈啊——呜！”  
感受到被内射的亲王不甘的咬住皇帝的肩头，忍住令他有些羞耻的哭音。  
“你是谁？”  
发泄后喘着粗气的莱因哈特将杨压在自己怀里；  
“我是，杨威利……放开……呜……”  
忍到极限的智将终于被逼出了眼泪；  
“还有？”  
白瓷一般的手掌爱抚着伴侣的背脊；  
“……提督？亲王……？还有，还有……”  
不败的魔术师吸起了鼻子；  
“告诉我，你是我的谁。”  
修剪过的指甲在铃口做最后的刺激；  
“我是，我是，你的丈夫——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
禁锢多时的手终于松开，高潮瞬间杨身子一软向后仰倒，被莱因哈特捞回自己怀里。  
“好好休息吧，亲爱的。”皇帝亲吻丈夫的脸颊，用礼服厚重的披风将他的身体裹严，整理了一下自己，走到温室门口向外喊到：“艾密尔，准备浴室。”  
E.N.D  
一点小后续：  
“所以说，”睡了一觉依然精疲力尽的杨趴在莱因哈特胸口揪着对方的金发：“下次你去哪我都陪着，可再别干出往礼服里塞套这种事了。”黑发的亲王很快又进入半梦半醒状态，“艾密尔收拾衣服时看到还好……万一正式场合掉出来……费沙小报下一年的头条都有了……”


End file.
